


His TARDIS, His Passenger

by MegaraNoelle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Who Crossover, Human TARDIS - Freeform, Loki and Tony travel through time and space, Loki may or may not be a Time Lord, M/M, Tony has a TARDIS inside of him, and he enjoys it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraNoelle/pseuds/MegaraNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki take a trip and all Tony wants is to not run into his sister. Loki likes tempting fate though and really wants to run into The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony hummed and smiled as fingers carded through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. He wasn't usually so needy for the touch, but after a long, and spontaneous, journey, it was exactly what he needed in his tired state. "If I didn't know you better," Tony said quietly, eyes closed as Loki played with his hair, "I'd say that you love tempting fate."  
  
Loki snorted and Tony smiled wider. "You know he's going to find me sooner or later, and if we keep taking trips it'll be sooner."  
  
"I can't tell who you're more afraid of seeing," Loki commented, looking at the engineer. He had one arm around Tony's waist as they lounged on the couch. It was dark outside and everyone in the Tower was asleep. "Him, or your sister." Tony pouted a little.  
  
"She'll just yell at me," Tony said through his pout. "He'll ask too many questions. he'll talk more than I do." Loki made a face and Tony opened one eye to laugh at it. "Yes, there is someone who talks more than Tony Stark."  
  
"You should have mentioned that before, I wouldn't have insisted we go to get that recipe." Loki kept a hold on Tony as he wriggled around against his body. His legs curled up a little, bare feet rubbing against Loki's legs. "I thought you said you were tired after trips."  
  
"I'm tired from the trip, but I was restless in my workshop when you came to find me," Tony told him, sounding annoyed as he tried to get comfortable. "So now you're stuck with this."  
  
Loki snorted and pressed his nose into Tony's hair, taking in the smell of metal, coconut, and ozone. Loki was able to take the both of them between dimensions and planets, but he needed Tony to take them through the time stream. Tony, his own TARDIS. Or rather he was Tony's passenger. A wayward ship from the Time Lords, having fused it's 'soul' inside the then mortal body of an adolescent Anthony Edward Stark. The two souls had worked quite well, and the TARDIS was content to let Tony take control most of the time.  
  
Tony suddenly shot up, eyes wide and flashing white. Loki frowned but turned his head when he heard an odd sound. "Is that the dishwasher? Is someone up?"  
  
Tony leaped from the couch before Loki could grab his arm, but stopped short and backed up with something blocked his way. Or rather was starting to block his way. Loki turned as he got up from the couch and came to stand behind Tony, hand on his waist as a blue box appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh." Loki said quietly when the door opened. "Seems fate was not on our side then, was it?" Tony glared up at him and elbowed his stomach.  
  
"Well, this looks nothing like what I wanted," a man with spiked brown hair said. He had a long brown jacket over a blue suit and looked around before spotting Tony and Loki. There were some sounds and steam coming from the inside of the Police Box and the man made a face. "Well, now that wasn't nice. She's quite mad at one of you."  
  
"That's the last time I let a god talk me into taking such a long trip," Tony growled to Loki. "Time Lords and family shows up. This is all your fault." Loki couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. He was getting yelled at by both Tony and his TARDIS. This should prove for a fairly chaotic evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to see how many people liked this! It was fun to write, especially sassy Tardis Tony. There's no real plan right now but Two TARDIS's, and a Time Lord, and a Norse deity in the same room is enough fodder for something to happen.

Loki watched the man that was staring at the blue box that Tony had walked into. The door had instantly shut and it seemed the brunette was pouting about it when he wasn't able to go back inside. Finally the man turned to look at Loki. "I wasn't away that she knew anyone else. Where are we anyway?" Loki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Midgard, 2014," he said simply.  
  
"Midgard? Fascinating." He turned, brown coat flaring out a little as he did and started to walk around the penthouse. "So you must be of the Norse, the Nine Realms if you're calling Earth Midgard. You're obviously not Thor." Loki tried not to sneer, but the man raised an eyebrow as he looked back. "But you know him." He suddenly snapped and turned quickly, pointing at Loki with both hands. "Trickster!"  
  
"I don't like that you know me, and I know nothing about you," Loki said, not moving as the Doctor starting to walk around the room again. Curiosity had probably gotten the man killed before, and Loki quietly wondered if chaos followed him as well.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking you know a little bit about me." He stepped behind Tony's bar ducking down. Loki heard some glass clinking together. "Brilliant."  
  
"I would think that you would know the difference between knowing, and Knowing." He saw a pair of eyes pop up from behind the bar, eyebrow quirked, amused. Loki just hummed. There was a loud crash from inside the blue box and Loki turned quickly, hands glowing green as the man ran over.  
  
The door opened and Tony stumbled out waving smoke away from his face and coughing. "you've become ornery in your old age- OW!" Tony frowned and rubbed his backside when the door had slammed into him. Loki frowned and put his hands down, the glow disappearing.  
  
"Things went well then?" Loki smirked at Tony's glare. They both froze when Tony was suddenly facing the Doctor, his sonic screwdriver out. He ran it up and down Tony's body twice before inspecting the device and Loki raised an eyebrow. He didn't like not knowing what was happening.  
  
"What happened in there? What did you touch?" He asked as he frowned at the pen-like device in his hand, clearly not happy with what he was seeing. "She doesn't like to be-"  
  
"She doesn't like a lot," Tony grumbled and stepped away from the Doctor, back over towards Loki. "And I didn't touch anything, as much as I would have liked too. She was too busy yelling at me." This caused the Doctor to frown deeper. "JARVIS, does the LMD have a functioning voice box yet? I can't remember if I finished that or not."  
  
"Yes, sir, but I'm afraid it doesn't have an interactive shell yet," the AI responded. As the voice spoke the Doctor's eyes lit up and he smiled.  
  
"Oh now that's just brilliant!" He beamed. "An AI system built right into the building."  
  
"Don't start getting curious," Tony pointed at the man as he moved for his elevator. "I'll be back, no one move." Tony shot a last look at the TARDIS. "Specially you." He stepped into the car and the doors closed around him. He rubbed the spot between his eyes and rolled his shoulders a little. Stress was making his body tense as he felt his own TARDIS soul stir around inside of him. He needed Tony Stark right now, but the situation also demanded the attention of the TARDIS inside of him, or Anthony as he referred to him.  
  
"This is why I was an only child," Tony mumbled. "Specially no older siblings." He snorted at the hum of Anthony in his mind. "I'd like to give her something to use while she's here, since she doesn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to leave until she can talk to you properly."  
  
The doors opened and he walked into his lab and saw the JARVIS had already pulled up the LMD, Life Model Decoy, he had been working on. He always joked about giving JARVIS an actual body to use around the Tower, and the insides and wiring were all done apparently with working voice box. Just a few calculations and he could have the LMD looking like an actual human and Anthony's sister upstairs could use until she got bored of him, or until the Time Lord upstairs annoyed her into leaving.  
  


* * *

  
  
The TARDIS was unusually quiet, and Ten was still trying to get inside. Loki had retreated back to the couch, fairly certain there would be no problems, at least not for a couple more hours until the two Avengers currently in house woke up. That's when Loki would vanish from sight, but he would stick around to see how Tony tried to explain away another alien and his mode of transportation.  
  
Loki had sensed that Tony was different when he had tried bring an alien invasion to the planet. He hadn't known what he was at the time, but Tony had done something and the connection between him and the Mad Titan Thanos had been broken. Loki later learned that some of the energies from Anthony had clashed and rebelled against the mental link that Thanos used and broke it. Tony had been rather cryptic about the specifics, but Loki could be patient.  
  
After Tony had closed the portal with the missile Loki had disappeared from the battle, not wanting to be taken back to Asgard just yet. He was too curious about Tony, and what else had been inside of him. It had been an interesting night when he found out that Tony was actually able of Time Travel.  
  
 _"Why don't you go back and stop me from destroying your planet?" Loki asked after surprising the man in his workshop a week after the invasion._  
  
 _"I can't go back in my own time line, or I'm not supposed to," Tony said as he buried his body inside a lump of cables and wires, trying to restore the rest of the power and functions to his Tower. If he could get that up he might be able to help provide some power to the city until crews could get the grid back online. "And since you are entangled in my time line, specially the part where I went flying through my window," Loki smirked a little, "I can't go change that."_  
  
 _Tony lifted himself up a little and raised an eyebrow at Loki as he sat on the edge of the Arc Reactor's railing. "You've heard of Gallifrey, but you've never met a Time Lord. That just boggles me."_  
  
 _"Have you met one?" Loki retaliated back._  
  
 _"Well, no, but I'm not nearly old enough." Tony slid back down to his work. Loki hummed a little and watched him work._  
  
A year and a half later Loki still came to visit Tony, neither of them letting any of the Avengers know that he was still around. Thor was of course still looking for him, but after a long silence on SHIELD's radar he was no longer priority Number One. Still top five.  
  
Loki's attention was drawn when the Time Lord walked around with his hand up, the sonic screwdriver tip glowing blue, the sound changing as he went around the room. "There are so many different energies in this room, let alone in this whole building."  
  
"Hmm, yes," Loki nodded a little, grabbing the StarkPad that was on the couch. "Some I suspect are familiar." He brought up an image of Tony trying to get something, or someone, into the elevator. Loki raised an eyebrow and noticed that it looked a woman with messy brown hair. The man had no idea how to actually style any hair that wasn't his own.  
  
"I'm not sure whether to be fascinated, or suspicious," Ten answered before putting the sonic back into his pocket. He looked over when the elevator opened again and Tony came back out with the woman with blank eyes, pulling her over towards the TARDIS. He frowned a little and walked over, hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this," Tony muttered before opening the panel to reveal the phone Tony plugged a cable into the phone panel, ignoring Ten as he tried to stop him. There was a spark and the LMD's eyes started to glow. There was a golden light that filled them and it started to move, testing out joints and movements. All three men looked over at her as she started to move.  
  
She walked over to Tony, looking him in the eyes, his own eyes starting to glow silver. "Idris." There was a loud crack when she slapped him, his head jerking to the side. "Ow. Always amazing to see you too, Sis."


	3. Chapter 3

_Tony sighed as he tossed his wrench to the side. He knew it was past his bedtime but couldn't go to sleep until he had finished the wiring for the engine he was working on. Eight year old Anthony 'Tony' Stark was working on a few ideas to add a few more horsepowers to the engine without having to add anymore parts to it. Maybe that would distract his father from the fact that he had spilled engine grease in the workshop, and was up much later than he was supposed to._

_He looked at his hand that had finally stopped bleeding from the cut he had gotten earlier from some of the raw edges of metal. He was going to have to take another shower before going to bed, or else he'd never hear the end of it from the maids who did the laundry. Again._

_He pushed himself up from the ground and looked over at the mess of tools and started to clean them up. One less thing that his dad would yell at him about. Tony could hear a breeze pick up a little outside, causing the tinkling sound of windchimes. Tony stopped and blinked. They didn't have any windchimes._

_Tony turned around towards the window and saw something shining in the dark coming towards it. The window was open slightly in the warm spring air and he quickly scrambled over to close it. A silver light slipped under the window before Tony could close it and he turned around, pressing his back to the wall. The light shimmered around the room, wrapping around the engine, then the tools before coming towards Tony and stopping._

_Tony swallowed and stared at the light, not moving, not sure what it was, or what it could do. He wondered if it was one of his dad's new experiments. A sliver of light seemed to reach out, wrapping around his hand and he tensed. The light pulled back and he blinked, looking down at a freshly healed hand, with only a faint light pink mark to prove that there had been a cut in the first place._

_"You can heal?" He murmured. The light seemed to circle around him in answer and he watched it. It could definitely understand him. Little Tony tilted his head when he heard the chime sound again, and realized that it was the light making the sound._

_Tony hesitantly reached his hand out and and let the light wrap around it, wrapping his skin slightly. He smiled a little and looked at it. This was not one of his dads experiments, this was something completely different, this was something sentient on its own, but it was friendly. And alone. Like him._

* * *

 

"And what are you calling yourself this time?" Tony wrinkled his face up a little as he rubbed his cheek from the slap. He was completely aware of everything that happened around him, even while letting Anthony take control.

"He prefers Tony, and I've taken up Anthony," he responded to the woman. He was aware of Loki and the Time Lord behind him, the latter more curious with the situation. "I've seen this form before," he said as he motioned to the blue police box. "Is something wrong with your chameleon circuit?"

"At least I still have one," she shot back. "How you can stay like this is beyond me."

Idris glanced behind him and when Tony turned he saw the Time Lord raising his hand like a child in school. Even Loki was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor, and I have a question," he stated before putting his hand down. "How exactly do you two know each other?"

"Oh, he's a curious one, isn't he?" Tony asked. "Oh dear sister, however did you pick this one."

"I got lucky." Tony turned back to face the woman. "And what about yours?"

"We got very lucky," he said, a bit of Tony bleeding through, and Loki snorted. Tony turned back to look at The Doctor. "I'm another TARDIS." The Time Lords jaw dropped a little.

"Only, he's fused his soul with that of a mortal," Idris explained further. "And now it seems that he travels with another magical being."

"That was purely by accident," Tony said, turning his head to glance back at the body that his sister inhabited, for the time. There was no way that she would stay there, not like he was content to remain with Tony Stark. "The traveling part, not the fusing part. Although, I suppose the fusing part was accidental, too, in a way." Three different eyebrows went up as he started to ramble, something that he had picked up from Tony. "All long stories, and not nearly the reason for your visit, why did you come here?" He looked at Idris.

"I have been looking for you for a while, Anthony," she said, testing out the name. "There are things that have happened, that you need to know about." She picked at the wire still attached. "Does this have to stay here?"

Tony moved forward and pulled it out the cable from the back of her neck, glanced at her for a second, then nodded, seemingly pleased with whatever he did or did not see. "Easily reversed when the time calls for it."

"That good, because I don't like this form at all," she told him.

"When was the last time that you saw each other?" Ten asked, moving closer to the siblings. Tony watched him coming closer, taking in this Time Lord. He had never actually spent time with the Doctor, but heard about him from Idris whenever they would cross paths, no matter how briefly. Of course, the last time they saw each other-

"I believe you were only in your fifth regeneration," Idris said to her Doctor and he whistled.

"That was a long time ago, wasn't it?" Ten nodded, rocking no his heels a little, hands still in his pockets. He stopped rocking when he realized just how long ago that was. "So then, he doesn't-" she shook her head and he nodded a little. Now it was Tony's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Tony gets impatient with things like this," he said, looking between the two travelers, feeling Loki coming up closer behind him. "More of a, directly to the point, kind of mortal." Loki snorted softly, but not quietly.

"We are the only ones left," Idris told him.

"The only Type 40's?" Tony asked. "Did they finally decommission the rest? I knew that would happen when we saw-"

"We are the last, period," she said again, a tone of finality ringing through the voice box of the LMD. Tony frowned, the two trying to work through what could have happened.

Loki turned his head slightly, hearing something from the other room, and hoping that it wasn't an unwanted Avenger waking up. He gently touched Tony's arm and turned, heading into the other room, connected to the kitchen. The sun was starting to give light, even Loki could see it through the buildings of the overcrowded city. He still wondered how the Midgardians could live in such city with very little nature around them.

He could hear the voices of the three others still talking, but he could hear their words in clarity, at least not while he wasn't focusing on them. He knew that Tony would tell him what they said later. If Loki was caught in the building by anyone from the Avengers team, or SHIELD, well, that would complicate things in a way that he really didn't want right now.

"Loki?" He turned when he heard Tony's voice, his eyes brown for a second before he saw the silver of the TARDIS again. Loki wondered if the Doctor was going to leave now, or if they weren't done talking yet.

Tony looked at Loki, mouth open to say something before his eyes widened slightly. There was a faint silver glow before his eyes went dim and his body started to pitch forward. "Tony!" He darted forward and grabbed Tony's body before it hit the floor. "Tony, answer me you foolish mortal." He didn't move in Loki's arms, didn't even blink. There was only the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Tony?" Loki's head shot up when he heard the sound of a voice and two pair of footsteps approaching. It was very ill timing that two of the Avengers would choose now to approach them. "We heard yelling, is-" Steve Rogers and Thor walked into the room, eyes wide when they saw Loki holding onto Tony's body. "Let him go Loki." In no time Captain America had replaced everyday Steve Rogers.

Loki didn't deign them with a response and instead turned his attention back to Tony, hooking his arm under Tony's legs to pick him up. "Loki, whatever you have done, it-" Thor started before Loki snarled at him.

"It is nothing I have done, you fools. If you would think for a moment you would see that it would not make sense for me to harm Stark, then stick around to be caught." Loki started to move, out of the room and towards where he knew the blue police box to still be. With any luck, the Time Lord was still there and he would be able to help Tony. If not him than his own TARDIS would be able to give some insight. "If you want him back then you will stay out of my way."

"Loki!" The Captain shouted as the two followed him quickly. Loki was quicker and was nearly to the blue box, the door still hanging slightly open.

Loki shouldered it open and stepped through, and saw the Doctor and Anthony's sister standing around a center console. As soon as Loki stepped through the console lit up and started to move, and blink, and make sound, startling both the Doctor and Idris. Ten looked at the woman with a troubling look. "Can you control the TARDIS still?"

She shook her head. "Not right now, not in this current state." They both looked over to see Loki holding Tony's body, and it struck them both what had happened. Idris looked at Tony and tilted her head a little, placing a hand on the console. "He's inside, he's controlling everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched 11's last episode and suddenly had a thought that Tony would totally be a sassy TARDIS, and Loki would gladly take him on with a grin on his face. Based on the episode The Doctor's Wife, where the 'soul'/matrix of the TARDIS was inside of a human body, and fun times ensued.  
> This was just a small one off, but it could easily develop into a full story if anyone wanted it. Let me know, but I had fun with this either way, and i hope you all did too.


End file.
